The Fenton PokéPortal
by Flitty
Summary: Fed up with their lives on earth, Danny, Tucker and Sam head through the Fenton Ghost Portal to start life anew in the Ghost Zone. Little do they know, the portal leads to somewhere else entirely. Given a Pokedex and badge-case each, can they become Pokemon masters? Do they even want to? Half-Pokemon Danny, Tucker and Sam. Undefined region as of yet.
1. Of Portals and Pokemon

**Yet another fic that I'll probably never finish, but I just had to see this done. I'm amazed that I haven't seen a fic about the Fenton portal leading to a different world yet. Someone make more of these, leading to worlds like Harry Potter or Avatar, and I will be a very happy camper.**

* * *

><p>Daniel Fenton, Samantha Manson and Tucker Foley didn't have much tying them to their homes. Their parents ignored them for the most part, or forced them into things that they didn't agree with.<p>

Danny's parents wanted him to fight ghosts, but the boy had enough sense to understand that ghosts were most likely just unlucky people. Sam's mother had always wanted her to be a 'perfect' girl, forcing her into outfits and expressing disdain for her friends. Tucker's parents also disliked their child's friends, but they were more sneaky about changing his mind, putting in subtle hints about 'popularity' and 'the school hierarchy'.

School itself was no better. The teachers seemed to be out for the trio. Sure, they weren't star students, but B plusses in everything were nothing to sneeze at. Plenty of other students did worse, but all the blame was put on the 'weird trio' sitting at the back of the class. Only Mr Lancer gave them any sort of relief from this, but he also didn't seem to notice the huge volume of bullying that they received, most notably Danny.

Speaking of bullying, the three were at the bottom of the social ladder. Well, if the rest of the school was on the ladder, the trio would be twenty five feet under. Jocks threw them into lockers while nerds watched and laughed, and the blame for any misdeed, no matter how inconceiveable, was instantly on their backs like a kick me sign.

They were done.

* * *

><p>"Did you pack everything?" Danny called back to the other two, and they nodded vigorously.<p>

"All PDAs, ghost blasters and communications devices accounted for," the techno-geek piped up, his grin slightly subdued as he observed the human world for what could be the final time. He would miss the internet; hopefully it still worked in the alternate realm.

"Food, water, bandages, clothes and resources to set up a farm accounted for," the vegan goth supplied happily, glad to be leaving her parents so soon in life. She too took in the gigantic basement belonging to the Fentons, searching for any inventions that could conceiveably make settling in easier. She marked it off as a lost cause and turned back to the blue eyed teen, who grinned gleefully in retaliation.

"Now we just need to find the on switch, and we're set!" he cheered, punching both fists into the air. Tucker and Sam stepped up to him, and they admired the massive metallic arch towering over their heads as one. "It'll be on the inside, knowing Mom and Dad."

"Then what're we waiting for, let's go!" Sam urged, and they pressed on through the newly completed ghost portal.

Tucker stopped suddenly, a finger raised in remembrance. "Hang on, did you leave the note?" he reminded his brother-in-name, then smirked as the latter raised his eyebrows and marched back out of the room, pulling out a comically large scroll with a red ribbon tied around the middle as he went.

Sam leaned forward, curiosity etched in her face. "What does it say?"

"Oh right, you weren't there," the dark skinned brother realised. "Danny, being the nice guy that he is, didn't want our parents to worry." He pulled out a smaller copy of the scroll and unravelled it, giving a fake cough into his hand. "Dear Danny, Tucker and Sam's family. If you are reading this, we have already left. We are probably halfway around the world by now. Don't try to find us, we have plenty of food, water, clothes etc. and enough resources to set up a farm or something. We probably won't see you ever again, so goodbye forever. Tucker, Sam and Danny." At Sam's raised eyebrow, he clarified. "It's to throw them off our track. They think we're in the human world, they don't find the working portal for a few more hours and we have more time to run."

Sam bit back an incredulous laugh. "And he didn't want them to get worried?"

Danny, having just returned from his errand, glared daggers at his African-American best friend, who quivered lightly under the well-practiced look. Ever since the icy eyed teenager had begun excercising to withstand Dash's frequent attacks, that cold stare had begun to set off more and more alarms off. "Someone's putting words into my mouth," he hissed pleasantly, and Tucker found that his feet no longer wanted to work properly.

That moment fled as quickly as it had come and Danny was once more in the portal, exchanging banter with his friends while they searched for the on button. Tucker came across it first and slammed a fist down on it triumphantly. An eerie whirring sounded, pierced only by the odd green spark or two, and Danny blanched.

"Guys, what happens if the portal turns on with us inside?"

And then there was pain. This wasn't just your average 'Ow, a papercut,' pain or 'Ow, a nosebleed,' pain. This felt more like 'Ow, every single atom in my body was ripped apart and remodeled into something entirely different,' pain.

And needless to say, that hurt.

* * *

><p>"I never want to do that again," Danny groaned as he pushed himself into a more upright position. He paused briefly at the sound of his own voice; it was far higher than usual, but that was to be expected after that kind of pain.<p>

The more regular-sounding, but still weary voice of Tucker quipped from behind him, "You sure? The Portal of Pain, five bucks a go?" Danny spun to face his brother and offer a sharp retort, but it was lost as the boy came into view.

"Dude, no-"

"-freaking way-"

"-is that you."

The pair sat in silence for a while, sizing each other up. Danny once again broke the silence, the disbelief evident in his voice. "Are you a parrot?" Indeed he was, with blue wings, a green stomach and a yellow breast. His head was black and uncannily note-shaped, and his tail seemed to be a metronome, clicking each time it swung.

The parrot snorted, something that Danny thought looked hilarious, and waved a wing towards the latter, overbalancing in the process, and Danny smothered a chuckle under a fingerless hand. Picking himself up like nothing had happened, Tucker the parrot gestured once more in Danny's direction. "You can talk. You look like a girl."

"Wait, what?"

"Sound like one, too," Tucker observed, smirking as his best friend blanched.

Danny shook his head to clear it and heaved himself onto his feet, gazing around him. They were on a beautiful field in what seemed to be a valley of some description. To their right, a wide river separated them from a forest, from which emanated a series of ominous yells. No single line of speech could be heard over the babbling, but the clangs and explosions sounding from a similar direction convinced him to leave that place be.

The pair were snapped out of their planning by a low groan, courtesy of Sam. Tucker whipped his head around to face the noise and suddenly lost the ability to breathe through his laughter. Danny spun on his heel to look at...

"Sam, are you just a wind chime?"

* * *

><p>"Finally, a road and a sign!"<p>

The strange girl of the weird trio broke out into a sprint, carrying the strange bell-thing under one arm and the bags over the other shoulder. Tucker the parrot had somehow found a perch on the right hand side of her head, and was now gripping on like his life depended on it. Danny skidded to a stop on the cobble road, releasing Sam and panting for breath. The tiny white chime simmered as she attempted to read the sign from three inches off the ground, before finally having enough.

"Why can't I just be HUMAN again?!"

Tucker shook himself, nearly overbalancing once more. "Uh, Sam?"

"It'd make things so much easier, but no!"

"Sam?"

"I have to be a living bell! At least I'm not pink, but white and red? That's-"

"Look down!" Danny yelled, and the goth jumped, automatically glancing down at herself.

And she was herself. Same black outfit, same steel-capped boots and same neon-green stitched skirt. She gaped for a few seconds before looking over to her true family in shock. "Not that I'm complaining, but what?"

Danny, always having a level head (except when he didn't), considered what had happened. "I guess you just... wanted to be human? Maybe we can do that." He concentrated hard on the thought of being back to his old self. No more irritating long green hair, no more footless legs, no more note-shaped arms. A regular human.

"Dude, it worked," came Tucker's voice, and Danny sighed in relief, wiggling his fingers to make certain they still worked.

"You try, Tucker," Danny replied, patting himself down to make sure everything was where it should be. Having passed the self-inflicted test, he turned in time to see a wide yellow ring surround the parrot, rising from the floor to around six feet high and leaving a stunned, entirely human Tucker in its wake.

"That was weird."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, the trio are all half Pokemon now.<strong>

**Sam: Chimecho (female)**

**Tucker: Chatot (male)**

**Danny: Meloetta (female because humour needs no reason)**

**Yes, I based them around music on purpose. Basically, I knew I'd have Danny be Meloetta, but I couldn't think of anything for the others. I remembered the Ember incident and chose Chatot for Tucker, then realised that I had a theme going, so I figured why not? I chose swablu for Sam at first, because altaria is apparently musical, but it seemed too close to chatot, being a bird and all, and I didn't want them to evolve, so boom! Chimecho.**

**My only regret is that chimecho doesn't have any musical symbols in its design like the others.**

**Universes that I want to see the Fenton portal lead to (whether or not the trio stays in that world):**

**More pokemon/mystery dungeon/ranger/etc**

**Bleach (half shinigami? half hollow?)**

**Harry Potter (half magical creature?)**

**Marvel/DC (half superhero?)**

**Come to think of it, this doesn't work for many universes... Leave suggestions in the reviews, maybe?**

**Jam out!**


	2. Of Mindswaps and Memories

**IF ENOUGH PEOPLE HATE THIS CHAPTER, I WILL REDO IT, PROBABLY WITHOUT THE LINK AND THE UTTER CONFUSION.**

* * *

><p>"So what now?" Sam asked as the trio walked along the road. The other two gave her a questioning glance. "We're obviously not in the ghost zone, it isn't ectoplasm-y enough, so what if our parents somehow find us?"<p>

Danny rested his head on his hand thoughtfully. "First, we need a story and maybe false names. Second..." He trailed off, noting that his friends were now staring slack-jawed at him. He looked down at himself, but nothing seemed wrong; he was just sitting cross-legged, an arm supporting his-

The teen's mind caught on pretty slowly, but given the events of the past few hours, Danny's brain was running a little low on processing power at that moment. "Floating's pretty cool," he told the two people he had always held dear, "but it really isn't worth getting worked up over."

Tucker muttered something incomprehensible to Danny, given the distance separating the two, and Sam nodded mutely, then carried on as if she had actually taken his advice and decided to pretend that he wasn't actually floating three feet off the ground.

With a small yelp, Danny tumbled to the floor as his power seemed to just... vanish into thin air. Being the most adaptable member of the team, he took all this in his stride and pulled himself onto his feet, continuing like no interruption had taken place. "Second, but actually first now that I think about it, we should activate the Link, change our-"

Two simultanious cries of 'What?!' echoed across the route, and Danny cringed, but held his ground.

"There's no point trying to hide it," he reasoned, hands on his hips. "Anything that distances us from the past us is welcome, and we never wanted to hide it in the first place."

* * *

><p>The Link was a sort of telepathic connection between them that had inexplicably pulled them together. It had formed when Danny, the youngest of the three, had turned seven years old. Suddenly, he had found that he could speak with two other complete strangers through his mind. They eventually agreed to meet up in a small park, and the rest was history.<p>

However, the link began to grow. They began experiencing snippets of life from the others' points of view, and reacted accordingly. Danny randomly burst into laughter as Dash punched him, because across the block, Tucker had been told a joke. They still managed to keep the link a secret from their peers, but it was a difficult task.

The Link began to grow harder and harder to hide. Feelings of pain and sorrow; and less often, joy and happiness; were felt by all three. If one was hurt, the others felt their pain. If one was provoked, the others would simmer in anger.

It had all come to a head when they... there wasn't exactly a word for what happened. Their minds became interchangeable, swapping randomly whenever they slept. Danny would fall asleep in Tucker's body and wake up in Sam's, and the change would last until they all slept again. 'Daniel Fenton' was disgnosed with Bipolar disorder and temporary selective amnesia to explain the 'sudden changes in his personality'. 'Samantha Manson' was constantly pestered with misgivings about her choice in friends, courtesy of her prejudiced parents. 'Tucker Foley''s parents were at least bearable with their veiled insults towards Sam and Danny, and his life quickly became the favourite, despite Sam's pure hatred of his all-meat diet.

After the first few incidents of mind-swapping, it became hard to live normally for the trio. They ended up setting plans each night, just to keep their time at home to a minimum. Their already limited relationships with their parents became even more stressed, their grades dropped, and they were in detention more often than not.

Eventually, with the help of a minuscule earpiece, the Fenton Thought Catcher (designed to disconnect ghosts from their powers by siphoning their thoughts to the surrounding air, wherethey would dissipate entirely), they finally managed to stop the Link, a month into the freshman year. They were once more blessed with their own lives, but they had always missed the days of the mind-swapping in a roundabout sort of way, and they felt lonely without the connection that had brought them together.

* * *

><p>Sam opened her mouth to scold Daniel as to how stupid of an idea it was, to reopen the connection that had almost ruined their lives, but something stopped her. She sat down in silence, her friends following suit, and crossed her arms, waiting for Danny to begin the inevitable speech. Tucker uncharacteristically kept his mouth firmly closed, looking expectantly towards Danny with a raised eyebrow.<p>

"I know it sounds stupid," the icy-eyed boy began uncertainly, "but let's just give it a try, alright? We don't have to destroy the earpieces, and we can just put them back on if the going gets rough. I don't know about you, but I liked being able to speak whenever we wanted and hold silent conversations in front of anyone. Besides, the mind-swapping thing would be pretty cool if we could control it, especially with our old lives out of the way." His eyes gained a mischievious glint, and Sam subconciously shivered. She loved that look on him. "And if there are enemies out here, I sure as hell want to mess with their minds."

The loneliness that they all knew plagued them went unsaid.

Sam just stared wide-eyed at how well thought-out this was for Danny. He had never put that much thought into anything, not even astronomy, and that was what made her truly rethink her opinion. She and her true friends could become even closer, now that they had nothing to prove. They wouldn't just be best friends or family, they would be closer than that. There weren't even words for that sort of relationship, or how much it would mean to the three.

Tucker broke the thoughtful silence with his usual snarky comment, raising his hands, palms out, in front of him. "Dude, you had me convinced by the second sentence."

Sam nodded her assent, and Danny sighed, the previously unseen tension in his body dissolving as he seemed to deflate, mentally exhausted from the worry. He lay on his back for a second, gazing at the clouds, and murmured, "On three?"

"Three," Sam began, a strange but not entirely unpleasant fluttering in her stomach.

"Two," Tucker continued, practically vibrating in his anticipation as he reached towards his right ear.

"One, Danny spoke through his face-splitting smile, grasping a small green loop clipped onto his own ear.

"Go."

* * *

><p>Tucker had had enough. He stormed to his bedroom and packed a few pieces of tech, a mass of meat, some ectoblasters gifted to him by Danny and a few other odds and ends that could come in handy. He prepared to leave his only house, to say goodbye to this place forever.<p>

But not like this. He couldn't just leave Danny and Sam to worry about him. Sure, he hated this life, but he couldn't just abandon everything he had ever known.

At least, not alone.

The phone rang.

* * *

><p>Sam was angry. Yeah, that was a slight understatement. Nothing gave her parents the right to talk about her best friends like that! She just wanted to get away from them, no matter what.<p>

But leaving wouldn't do any good. Pamella, as she had come to know her mother, would just call a search party and they'd find her in a day. Besides, running from her life would mean running from Tucker and Danny.

Unless she brought them along for the ride.

A ringing brought her out of her thoughts. This would have to wait until later.

* * *

><p>Danny had a brilliant idea. Jack was adding the button for the Ghost Portal, and he had added it on the inside. Maddie had left to restock the fudge supply, and experience told him she'd be another hour; plenty of time for the setup.<p>

Rushing up the stairs, Danny pulled open drawers and emptied his washing onto the floor, searching for the-

There it was! The Fenton Easy button. Absolutely useless in every way, all it did was say "That was easy!" whenever you pushed it. It was a gigantic red button, exactly the same as those that the Fentons used in their inventions. The only difference was the word EASY, written in bold white typograpy. Danny hurriedly grabbed a pair of scissors and opened them, placing one blade over the text, and got to work scraping the white paint off.

The job only took ten minutes, and Danny was in the kitchen in another two. He grabbed a sharp knife, having previously deemed it unsafe for the scraping, and stabbed it into the back of the button. He pulled it out and stabbed a few more times, then experimentally pushed the button again.

No sound. He had destroyed the soundbox. Excellent.

When Danny got back into the lab, Jack had finally finished with the button, and probably forgotten where he had placed it already. All was according to plan.

Picking up a bottle of superglue from a table, Danny, pulled the lid off with his teeth, spitting it into a far corner of the room. He squirted the stuff liberally on the back of the easy button, then pressed it onto the metallic wall of the Ghost Portal, where the blueprints stated that it should go. Hopefully Jack actually forgotten about the real button's position.

It wasn't a perfect job, but the scratches could be attributed to Jack's track record of hopelessness, along with any placement issues.

* * *

><p>The Portal was completed on the same day as Danny's trickery. He rejoiced at his efforts, and revised his plan.<p>

Step 1: Sabotage the Fenton Portal. Complete.

Step 2: Wait until the Portal was turned on. Complete... Now.

Step 3: Parents will be dejected and leave, losing interest in the Portal for a few days. Pending.

Step 4: Contact Sam and Tucker, tell them to get packed. They probably want to leave too, and I wouldn't want to leave them here alone.

Step 5: Plant some sort of fake evidence- asked Tucker?

Step 6: Escape through Ghost Portal and live in the Ghost Zone.

It wasn't foolproof, but Danny was too stubborn for it to not work.

Danny conference-called Sam and Tucker to tell them the plan.

* * *

><p>The trio woke to a massive headache- forcefully induced flashbacks tended to hurt. They groaned together, then stopped.<p>

Danny was in Sam's body. Sam was in Danny's body. Tucker had hit his head, and they could all feel the dull throbbing. Only one thing was on their minds.

"Dude," Tucker gaped. "That was one messed up plan."

Danny nodded, grinning maliciously in a way that somehow suited Sam's face. "I know. Wasn't it great?" A vague sense of awe and amazement from the others forced his grin even wider.

Sam's teeth were scary when they were Danny's.

* * *

><p><strong>The trio will find a town soon. Which do you want it to be? It can be ANY REGION, or even an original one. Towns must be close to the start of Ash's journey in that region. That means no Ever Grande; more along the lines of Rustboro or Littleroot.<strong>

**Love it or hate it, leave a review! What could I do better? should I scrap this chapter?**


End file.
